See into my soul
by crazy wolf em
Summary: Set back in the 1900s. Bella has never been loved by anyone, except her grandmother. But will this new boy in town change that? Follow them as true love reveals itself.ExB all human
1. First sight

Chapter 1- first sight

_Chapter 1- first sight _

I felt a raindrop on my head as I was walking home from finishing school. As I looked up at the sky it started pouring. I just stood there feeling the rain fall. I love the rain. It makes me feel calm and cozy. Many people connect rain to depression or sadness, but I disagree. The rain takes me to another world… where I'm loved and understood. I just want to stay there and not come back to a place that shuns me.

I stood there for a long time because who wanted to home… home… what is home? A home is a place where you feel safe and find shelter and love, but with me, it was as if I was not there, well, I was there but just a tool… an object that is to be grown and married into a rich family that had a high status. I'm supposed to be a good girl and be perfect. But I'm not like most girls. Most girls my age would have had a heart attack if they had a drop of water fall on them let alone get soaked in the rain. Speaking of heart attacks, I would love to see the look on my finishing mistress's face if she saw me right now… just standing in the rain.

My parents sent me to the finishing school down the road so I can become a woman. They don't like the fact that I like to speak opinions or the fact that I love reading and writing. I mean which guy would want a girl who used her brain… who spoke her mind or liked to learn or who was clumsy. Men want a graceful beautiful girl who would do all the house work and stay in the house. I was the complete opposite of that. I do cook and clean, but I hate being tied down and I wasn't all that graceful and elegant either. I want to be free from all rules and proper ways. My family has a different plan for me. They sent me to finishing school to make me like other girls, but they never really understood me. I'm not going to change (another quality they don't like: stubbornness). Well I should give them some credit… they knew if they sent me far away to attend school I would run away or just not go. They kept me close to them to keep an eye on me because they knew I had wings that they couldn't control.

You are probably wonder why not just run away? Two reasons: where would I go? I don't know anyone past the border of our town. But it's not like I couldn't support myself if I did, which brings me to the other reason, my grandmother. She's the only person who really understands me and cares about me. She knows me so well. She would tell me to read her stories from the book she secretly bought for me. I can't just leave her. I told her about my plan to runaway together. She just laughed and said, "I'm not going to leave my family… I've been in there too long and now I'm too old to runaway." So I stayed there just for her. Because of her I could survive this life.

I don't know how long I just stood there in the rain, but I finally decided to go "home". As I started walking back I heard the town clock ring… wow I must have been standing for a long time, it was already five. I was supposed to have been back by one. Not wanting to hear another lecture of "you are so un-lady like," I start running, but being clumsy, I slipped on a wet stone in the path way. I fell right on my bottom. "I know that's going to be a bruise in the morning." I mumbled to myself as I tried to get up. I tried, but only fell back down again.

"You need some help, miss?"

When I looked up, my light brown eyes met these deep green ones. I forgot where I was… what I was doing… who I was. My eyes were locked to his and he seemed to feel the connection to because he didn't try to break it, instead he kept looking into my eyes as if reading my soul. BOOM! Suddenly there was a clash of thunder, which broke the spell.

"I'm sorry… y-y-yes thank you," I stuttered back blushing as I handed him my hand with the effects of the spell still on me.

"Better be more careful, you don't want to break you head." He said as he pulled me up. I slipped again, but this time he caught me and pulled me up again. My face was two inches away from his. I looked into his eyes. He held the same intensity as before, but instead this time I could so some curiosity also.

"Hello, I'm Edward... Edward Masen."

"Isabella Swan, thank you again… that would have been a nasty fall."

"No problem… just make sure where you step because I may not be there to save you each time," he said while winking to me. "May I ask to where you were going in such a hurry?" he asked in a velvety voice.

"I was on my way home down the street," I replied.

"I was heading there myself. I'll accompany you," I noticed that he hadn't let go of my hand yet, but just as I noticed he must have also because he slowly let go of me.

"I don't recall seeing you around before, Mr. Masen," I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Please call me Edward. I just moved here with my parents from Chicago."

"Oh, do you have any siblings?"  
"Only me, but sometimes I wish I had one."

"Me too, it would be nice to talk to someone that was around your age…. Well, that's my house. Would you like to come in, Edward?" he smiled as I said his name.

"I will some other time but it has gotten late and I must head home. Good bye, Miss Swan."

"Please call me Bella. It was nice to meet you. I hope to see you around. Good Bye, Edward."


	2. shattered dreams

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. No excuses. Well the usual school and drama…but I'm back. Hopefully people are still interested. :) Thank you for all your reviews **

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything except new characters. **_

_Chapter 2- shatters dreams_

As I walked in, I heard my mother yell my name. I prepared myself for getting a long lecture and the usual.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE 4 HOURS AGO. AND WHY ARE YOU ALL WET! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU NEED TO START ACTING LIKE A LADY? NO MORE WALKING IN THE RAIN THIS WILL NOT BE TOLARATED IN THIS HOUSE YOUNG LADY!"

Oh boy…here we go again. I had this speech memorized.

"I'm sorry mother. I lost track of time. It won't happen again. Did you need anything?"

"As a matter of fact I did. The Newtons are coming over for dinner tonight, so I would like you to dress properly. They have a very nice boy and from a very rich family. Your father and I feel that he's perfect for you. They are coming to fix the date for your engagement."

NO… this can't be happening! They can't go fixing my engagement with somebody I don't know. They had found a family rich enough for them and I had no say in this. I have to agree with it. I felt as if someone had splashed me with frozen water. I could see all my dreams and hopes break.

"Yes ma'am," I muttered.

She looked at me sternly then said "Isabella we feel that this family is the best for you. It's for your happiness. Now go upstairs and quickly change they should be here soon.

I ran upstairs straight to my grandma's room. She was lying in her bed because she's been doing very badly lately. When she noticed me she sat up while I laid my head in her lap crying.

"Bella, why are you crying? Shh…it's ok Bella," she said soothingly. Did I mention she was the only one who knew I disliked being called Isabella?

"No it's not…grandma I'm getting engaged!" I muttered into her lap.

"What?! I don't recall Renee telling me about this!" When I looked up I saw concern and worry in her eyes.

"Grandma I don't want to! Please don't make me! Grandma this isn't how I wanted to get engaged, and you know that!" Like every girl I had fantasized a falling in love and finding my prince charming. Even though I knew my dreams were all a waste, I still had my hopes high only to be crushed later.

"Honey, I know about your hopes and dreams. And I was afraid of this, but what if this young boy turns out to be your prince charming? Bella you know you can't get out of this. I wish I can help, but as you know I have little say in this family now. It's best if you at least meet this young man. We will figure things out afterwards."

"Grandma, he can't be my knight in armor. Because I've meet him already," I muttered slowly shocked that I just said that. I didn't even know where that came from, but it just came out like my heart was speaking for itself now.

"Bella is this something you have to tell me," she said sternly. That's when it all came out. I told her everything about my day…meeting Edward and the connection I felt with his touch.

"Grandma it felt as if he could read my soul. I don't know what to make of it," I said

"This just makes things more complicated," she said while looking at me carefully. "But I believe you…I noticed a spark in your eyes when you talked about him. But let's take things slowly. As I said meet the Newtons and let us see how things play out. They wont keep the wedding too soon. What we need it time and for that you need to act as if you are fine with this arrangement. If I know my daughter she'll begin to listen to you."

This is why I loved my grandma. She knew what to say and how to solve any problems. With better spirits I changed into my outfit that the maid had laid out for me. It was a simple navy blue dress with long sleeves and a low v-neck and it fit me perfectly. After the maids dressed me I heard the door open followed by people's voices. I slowly walked downstairs.

"Ah! Isabella… Mr. Newton this is my daughter Isabella and Isabella is Mr. Newton and his family," my father said while muttering in my ear "Don't you dare misbehave. And act like a young lady or you will wish you hadn't been born."

I curtsied, "Nice to meet you Mr. Newton."

"You have one new young lady Mr. Swan. Where have you been hiding her! Well Miss Swan this is my son Michael." I looked up to see a handsome boy with blue eyes, but there was something wrong with them. It was like they were looking at me hungrily. It gave me chills down my back.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Newton"

"The pleasure is mine Miss Swan" he said while taking my hand and kissing it. I didn't like how his touch felt. It felt wrong and completely different from the one I experience this afternoon.

A while later we sat down for dinner. The food is delicious as usual. Our cook Katie was the best you can find and was also one of my friends (something my parents were clueless too.) She was the one who taught me a finger or two about cooking. Soon we finished and sat down in the sitting area. While the adults talked about our engagement

"How you two go for a walk and get to know each other. While we decide the dates" said my father. I felt as if he had just slapped me. All of dinner Michael had been staring at me as if I were something to eat and I didn't appreciate it one bit. Now my father wanted me to be ALONE with him! I was about to object when my father's eyes caught me. They told me to agree or else I would regret it. I obliged grudgingly.

Michael held the door open for me and followed me out. I looked at him staring at me with the same hungry look.

"So Isabella, it's a nice outside" he said trying to start a conversation.

I looked at him as if he had three heads. It was freezing outside and I started to shiver.

"It's too cold for my liking. I prefer warm weather."

"Maybe I can warm you up," he said wining at me. I didn't like the glint in his eyes. He stepped closer to me and I took a step back tripping on the hem of my dress. He caught me, but only to pull me closer.

"Umm…Michael I-I-I think we should go inside," I was clearly afraid now.

"I like it here," He said while pulling me so close that there was a inch between our lips. I struggled and unsuccessfully tired to pull away.

"Isabella, don't pretend. I know you want me. And don't try to act all innocent you nasty little whore." He said while crushed his lips onto mine.

I tried to scream but it was muffled his lips. I felt his hands pull at my dress undoing it slowly. Tears slowly ran down my cheek

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We are meant to be and we will be marrying soon."

I spat at him and ran. But my clumsiness got the best of me and I tripped on a rock and fell on my butt. I looked up to see him towering over me and screamed before he brought his lips to mine again. This time I felt his hand all over my body having ripped parts of italready. I felt so helpless. I hated my life. This is my life: hell. Just when I was about to give up hope I heard someone call my name.

"BELLA!"

**Any guesses who??  
Please Review!! **

**i'll update tomorrow if i get enough reviews!!**

**-Emma;)**


	3. new hopes

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…even after all my efforts…tear

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…even after all my efforts…tear **

_Chapter 3- new hopes _

"BELLA!"

Suddenly I felt Michael being ripped off of me. I quickly tried to cover myself up with the clothing I was left with. Luckily, I still had much of it on. I look up to hear yelling and then a nasty crunch followed by a very womanly scream from Michael.

"Don't you dare even look at her again or your injuries will be worse than a broken bone," threatened my savior.

Michael replied saying, "I can do anything I want with her." Then a smirk appeared on his face as he said, "How much money do you pay her? I can pay her double." He received another punch in the face.

"Leave you filthy little pig before I accidentally kill you." And with that, Michael ran off saying, "I'll get you one day."

I heard a strange ripping sound and felt myself shake as I finally looked up to my savior, my prince charming, Edward. His piercing green eyes filled with concern and worry. There was something else too; I wasn't sure what it was. "Shh, Bella, Shh," Edward said.

"Everything will be fine. I will never let that pig even see you again. Bella please stop crying." He said softly.

That's when I noticed that I was making that ripping sound. It was me, crying my heart out. I was crying at all the pain in my life, in my loveless and lonely life. I felt something on my shoulders and looked up to see Edward placing his coat to cover me more and protect me against the cold. I looked at him and met those same intense eyes that made me warm inside. That's when I realized what that something was…it was caring. Caring eyes was something I wasn't used to seeing, especially when looking at me.

"E-E-Edward…h-h-he…"

"I know Bella…shh…its ok…"

Time flew by and I slowly stopped my crying to same hiccups. When I opened my eyes I noticed for the first time that I was in Edward's arm. I turned my head so I can look at him.

"Bella, would you like to go home?" he asked quietly.

"Home? What home? I have no home," I sobbed. All of a sudden I couldn't keep it anymore. Everything that has been in my head came out. I just spilled my whole life story to a young man that I just met that day!

"…they would like me to agree in marrying him. We went for a walk…and well you know the rest…" I said shocked and ashamed.

"Bella, if someone should be ashamed it should be him. You have done nothing wrong, but followed your father's orders. As for the Michael, if I see him within a mile near you, he shall count on not seeing another ray of sunlight," he said with so much venom in his voice that it almost frightened me. I noticed whenever Michael's name came up his eyes would darken, as if almost coal black. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" he asked concerned.

"I'm going to be fine…" tears started forming in my eyes again.

"Bella…" he said while pulling me closer and hugging me. It felt right as if we were two puzzle pieces that fit together. It washed away all the horrible memories of the past and just kept me in the present: us. We just stayed like that for few second...minutes…hours? I had no idea, but I felt something I've never experienced before….happiness.

We broke apart too soon for my liking. "I think I shall take you home before you get in trouble."

He quietly led me to my door. I shook my head "I don't think I can face my parents at this moment. I'll just go up through my window."

His look of shock turned to amusement "Your window?"

"Yes, I sneak out all the time," I said with a twinkle in my eyes.

"Wonder how she gets through without falling," he muttered thinking I wouldn't hear.

I just narrowed my eyes and walked ahead fast with a huff. But as usual my clumsiness got the best of me causing me to trip on air. I closed my eyes ready for impact, but I felt a hand at my waist. I open them to see Edward holding me.

"…. that wasn't the effect I wished for…" I said blushing.

"What are we going to do with you Bella?" he said with amusement in his voice. "Madam, we have reached our destination, your window…" he said as he made a dramatic bow.

"Why thank Sir," I said while climbing the tree outside my window and swiftly climbing in. I peeked outside to see him still under the tree.

"Bella, may I have the pleasure of your company by the clock tower around noon?

"Of course, Edward, I shall meet your there by 12… see you then, but for now you must return before you are missed." A strange expression passed his face so fast that I thought I must have imagined it.

As I turned around I felt cold again. It was as if Edward's presence kept me from my misery. I started to change into my nightgown when I noticed that I still had on Edward's coat. I slowly slipped into my night clothes not giving another glance at my dress afraid that those images would flood back. I wrapped Edwards coat around me breathing in his scent I fell asleep. For the first time I had a dream, not a nightmare, but a dream…about Edward.

I woke up next morning to see little flickers of light that escaped through the curtains. I slowly opened my eyes when everything from last night flooded back to me. I sat up so quickly that I saw dots appear in my vision. I felt my heart go cold, but suddenly warm up at the thought of being in Edward's arms. I knew I would be okay because he was with me.

"Miss Swan, I have already heated the water for you. I have also prepared a dress for you to wear today. Mr. and Mrs. Swan have left for breakfast at the Newtons and aren't expected to return until after lunch time. Is there any you would like me to do?" said my maid Barbra.

"No thank you Barbra. Actually is grandma up?" I needed to talk to her and tell her everything.

"I'm sorry miss, but she left this morning to go to your uncle's house for a few days because the baby is expected to arrive soon."

WHAT! How could I have forgotten about my aunt expecting. I can't stand without my grandma for that long! Hopefully she'll be back soon. How will I last! What if they get me married before she's back! No Bella, they wouldn't do that…great now I'm talking to myself. That's not a very healthy sign. I just need to take it one step at a time. At least I will be seeing Edward today. EDWARD! I completely forgot about meeting him!

"Barbra! What time is it?" I yelled

"Just after 9 miss…is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"No, I just had to meet somebody at 12," and with that I got ready in a frenzy. I was finally dressed and ready to leave. I rushed to the clock tower to see he was already there.

When he saw me he smiled his beautiful crooked smile that melted my heart.

"Nice to you see you Bella. Looks like I wasn't the only one who couldn't wait," he said with this twinkle in his emerald eyes.

I blushed. "Has anyone ever told you that your blush is beautiful?" he said while stroking my cheek causing me to turn even redder.

"Hello to you to Edward," I managed to say.

"Shall we?" he asked hold out his arm

"We shall," I took his arm as he led me to the park. It was a nice day, but surprisingly not many people were out.

We were walking on the trail, but then Edward started leading us off the trail. I looked up with a confused and scared look.

"Don't worry; I would never let you get hurt. I promise I won't let you trip," he said sincerely.

I couldn't, but trust him. I quietly followed. He stuck to his word. He carefully helped me through the tree roots until we came into this clearing. I rose from bushing dirt off my dress to the most beautiful scene ever. I felt my mouth drop at its beauty. It was a small meadow with wild flowers growing here and there. It was as if heaven came on earth. The meadow was peaceful and surreal.

"Do you like it? I came across it when I was exploring this place. I felt like you would understand this place and not mind a little adventure before coming here, Miss I climb trees but trip on air," he said laughing.

"Don't envy my climbing talent, Mr. Adventurous."

We sat down just taking in our surroundings when all this became too good to be true. My life can't be this lovely. I can't be happy. Why is Edward being nice to me? I'm not special.

"Bella, what are you thinking? You don't like it?" Edward asked

"I love it…but…I was wondering,"

"Yes?"

"Why?" He looked at me confused. "Why do you care? Nobody cares how I feel or what I think. I'm not special. Nobody loves me..."

What he did next surprised me. He put both his hands on my face and looked me in the eye saying, "Bella, don't you ever say that nobody cares because I do! I care about you. Even though I just met you it feels as if I have known you for an eternity. Bella, what people do not like is difference. They feel vulnerable around change. And that's what amazes me about you. You are not like the girls of your age. I'm tired of seeing fake faced brainless girls. I can usually read someone and see through their façade, but with you, you surprise me every second. That's what I love about you, the moment I saw you I could see it in your eyes that you are not like other girls. You're the most beautiful and smartest girl I've ever met. And that's why I care"

I felt tears form in my eyes. Nobody has ever said something close to caring and loving let alone this. "And please Bella; don't cry…every tear that drops from your eyes stabs me in the heart. I care about you too much. Yesterday, what happen made me realize that we are not so different, Bella. My home used to be a place where I can feel peaceful and calm. But that was when my mother was alive. Just recently my mother passed away from influenza. My father remarried and well my family hasn't been the same ever since. My stepmother doesn't really care much for me or my father. All she wanted was the money. My father escapes by going on business trip all the time, but I get stuck at home with her. She controls my father and by doing so she tries to control me. My only way out is to be out the house most of the time. That's how I crashed into you yesterday. I was trying to escapes meeting another one of her "fit bride for you" brainless girls. I couldn't stop thinking about you after I escorted you to your door. I could tell there was something different about you, but I didn't realize what until after you told me about yourself. That's when I saw that we are on the same boat: we both are trying to find love. I couldn't stop thinking about you all night. When I closed my eyes all I saw was you and when I opened them all I wanted to see was you. Bella I've finally found someone after my mother I felt a connection towards. It felt as if…."

"…as if we are meant for each other…,"I finished for him. He looked into my eyes with his green ones, which had turned bright. "…as if we are meant for each other…"he repeated. He slowly brought his face closer and our lips touched….

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Fanfiction was being retarded/ but.. Thank you so much for the reviews! That was one lonnnng chapter. And I love my editor SOO MUCH!! She is the fawesomest person alive and edited this as quickly as she can. Hopefully I can update soon, but no promises / **

**BUUUTTT….maybe reviews can change my mind??**

**-Emma;)**


	4. Worthless?

I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner

**I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been very busy. Anyways :)…here's what y'all been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

_Chapter 4 - Worthless _

I had just returned from another afternoon with Edward. We had been meeting quite often and secretly. Lately I have been thinking about Edward more than usual. We had not shared a kiss since that first kiss a few months ago. Since then he as become something special in my heart. He went from being my friend to a person that I have feelings for to…I do not what to call him now. I had a feeling that what I had been thinking was an infatuation has become something much more. It has become something pure and deep. I had noticed that I had unconditionally and irrevocably fell in love with Edward.** (Where have I heard this before?)**

When I opened my door I heard my mother yelling my name as usual. I followed her voice into the garden.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered in a low voice.

"Isabella, I just wanted to inform you that your engagement and wedding with Michael Newton has been decided to be in two months from today. They have invited us for dinner tomorrow night, so behave and smile! You're getting married! I did not appreciate your behavior last time young lady. You look like we had sent you to the gallows when we told you to go for a walk with your future husband. I want you to smile and be happy when you're with him. Do you understand me?"

"Mother can you please rethink this alliance," I begged "I cannot stand the presence of Michael. He look at me like I'm something to eat and oh Mother I just can't!" I cried.

"Isabella Swan don't you dare talk back to me. I shall hear nothing against Michael. He is a fine young man and rich too. Now go change for dinner before your father comes."

"B-but…"

"No buts. You are such a rude disrespecting girl. You talk back to your elders. And you don't act like well mannered young women of age. You're lucky this family even wants to look at you let alone accept you for their son. You are a disgrace for this family and should thank your father and me to find a family that will accept you. Now you may leave."

I slowly walked out of the room feeling as if somebody had sucked happiness from these past months out of me and replaced it with misery. Why am I here? Why me? Am I destined to only receive sadness in my life? For the first time in my life I had felt loved and happy. I had actually smiled and laughed only to have tears drop out of my eyes moments later. I knew it was too good to be true.

My thoughts slowly drifted to Edward which brought a smile back on my face. I had not lost all hope yet because it seemed as if Edward was my knight in shinning armor to save me from my miserable life. Whenever I was with him it feels as if light is brought into my dark world.

Suddenly I felt the need to go see him even though I had seen him just an hour ago. I quickly ran outside crashing into Barbara.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss. I had not seen you coming," she said flustered

"It's ok Barbara. Can ask a favor from you?"

"Of course you can Miss."

"Can you please tell my mother and father that I am feeling ill and will not appear for dinner, please?"

"I will do. But Miss, please be careful. I will try my best to cover for you, but please return soon," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank you so much," I replied while heading off again.

I ran to the one place that I knew I would find him: _our _meadow. I ran as quickly as I could without fall flat on my face. As I pushed through the last tree my eyes met an empty meadow. It was empty but still breathtaking. I had expected him to be here. I slowly walked to the middle the feeling of hopelessness overwhelming me. I looked around at the beautiful surrounding and felt a little calmer, but still saddened. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

I was about to turn around and leave when I heard someone chuckle, "Looking for someone?"

I quickly turned around to see Edward leaning on a tree nearby. His smiling face changed into a worried one when he saw the tears in my eyes. He ran quickly over to me and hugged me. I let out a breath that I had not known that I was holding. I smiled because I felt whole and happy again. I was back where I belonged: in his arms.

"Bella, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Did your mother say something?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Edward," I smiled. "I just felt like seeing you."

"Oh Bella," he said laughing and shaking his head. Then a little seriously he said, "You sure that is all that is bothering you. Your eyes are telling me a different story."

I silently cursed myself. People can read me so easily. My grandmother had always told me that I was her open book **(I had to put that in there. : ) **"Bella, please tell me what is the matter? It kills me to see you saddened like this," he whispered the last part in my ear. I looked up and made the mistake to look into his eyes. "When I went home my mother informed me about my wedding with Michael in two months. I asked her to rethink about this alliance with the Newtons, but she told me off saying how I am a worthless and disrespectful girl. It just brought me back to reality after the fantasy I was living lately," I told him truthfully without thinking. "We will be dining at the Newtons tomorrow and I'm afraid something bad might happen especially after Michael's warning.

He sat there listening to me. After I was done he looked at me and said, "Bella, reality is that you are beautiful and a caring women. I definitely do not see you as worthless. Instead it's the complete opposite. And Bella, don't worry about Michael. I'll take care of him if he even thinks about coming near you."

"Edward, how-" I started.

"Bella, don't worry about how, but I'll be there." He interrupted

"But-" I started again.

"Bella, do you trust me?" he asked searching in my eyes.

"More than myself," I replied

He placed his hand on my cheek and smiled, "Then please do not worry about anything because I shall be there protecting you no matter what. I will always be there for you, Bella. You mean more to me than anything. You are my life now. And I will not let any harm come to you."

I did not know what made me say it, "I love you."

**Hey guys, again I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier. A lot has been happening in my life. I know this chapter is kind of short, but it's something. I'll** **try my best to update soon! Review please! I'm feeling this story isn't as good as I wanted so please review and tell me what you think! :**


	5. Author's Note I know y'all hate them

Hey guy, I know y'all hate author's notes (i do sometimes), but just wanted people to know that I haven't forgotten about this story. I've jsut been really busy, and I won't be able to update soon. But I do plan on updating. Don't review to this note ccuz i'll delete it and replace it with my new chapter when I'm done with it. Wow, I sound like those authors that I used to get annoyed of, well, I know how they feel :/ hehe. Anyways hope there still people out there still interested in this story and if you're not I can understand. But for those whose who are still hanging there, I'm going to try my best to update as soon as I can, but no promises. I have a lot going on right now and I'll try squeezing in sometime to write :] If you guys want to comment or have any questions, please feel free to pm me :]

-Emma :P


End file.
